The subject matter of the present invention is a running gear arrangement with a guide rail for a sliding door.
Sliding doors are used to make a cabinet accessible without having to require room for doors to swing outward. When a cabinet exceeds a certain width, often more than two sliding doors are provided for closing the cabinet. Such known sliding doors move on rails attached to the ceiling and/or in the floor of the cabinet. When one sliding door is opened, it moves in front of or behind the adjacent sliding door. A disadvantage in these sliding doors is the fact that optimal sealing of the cabinet interior is not possible. Furthermore, sliding doors offset in parallel are often not satisfactory in aesthetic terms.
From the prior art, additional sliding doors are known in which each of the at least two sliding doors lie in a common plane in the closed state and can be moved away for opening the cabinet before a sliding motion is possible. In such a known sliding door, the latter must first be pulled away from the cabinet in the area where the two sliding doors bump against each other on their ends or lie next to one another. Here, the sliding door pivots outward, i.e., initially it does not make a parallel motion, but instead a pivoting motion. In the subsequent pushing-to-the-side motion, the remaining part of the sliding door also pivots outward and is pushed in front of the adjacent sliding door parallel to this adjacent sliding door. The sliding doors are here each held by a displacement device that is arranged above or below the cabinet and is guided on two adjacent rails screwed individually to the cabinet. For triggering the pivoting and subsequent parallel adjustment movement, a guide curve in which a guide element attached to the displacement device engages is attached on top of the cabinet or under the cabinet, in order to generate the specified parallel offset. So that the sliding door is also guided exactly parallel at its bottom edge or top edge, if it is supported at the bottom, additional guide means are necessary. These are activated from the supported side by means of suitable synchronization elements. For this purpose, a groove in which a guide element is supported and guided in a pivoting manner must be set in the side opposite the displacement device in the base or the top of the cabinet. A smooth sliding and also an exact parallel guidance of the sliding doors is thus questionable. Due to the non-precise guidance, the sliding doors must be shifted in parallel strongly by the supporting device, in order to prevent mutual contact during the lateral sliding.